Seat reclining mechanisms and easy entry seat release mechanisms are known and examples of prior art patents disclosing such devices include but are not limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,611,599; 5,755,491; 5,536,217; 4,930,841; 4,668,013; 4,634,181; and 4,629,251.